My Future
by LoveOneself
Summary: There's one more thing that Yamamoto plans on accomplishing in the future.


Hey everyone! I'm alive! Anyways, I'm back. Well… Not really. I'm here to say that I'm around but not at the same time. I have whole bunch of exams I have to take. And my grades and studies depend on it. And since that goes the same with my writing partner. She's busier than me since she couldn't write that much for her own. The bright side is once it's all done, I get a break. I think… Anyways, please enjoy.

**My Future**

_LoveOneself_

The school bell rung as Tsuna rested his head on his desk tiredly. It's the final year of middle school for them and it's coming to an end soon. The brunet is debating if he should be happy for summer vacation or worry about summer school or Reborn's odd trainings. He sighed heavily. On top of his desk is a single piece of paper. The teachers were hanging them out minutes ago. Students that were leaving had to submit it in so the teachers will know what they plan on doing in the near future. It wasn't hard for Tsuna to figure out what he'll end up as. The fate of being the Vongola's boss is unavoidable. And he has a slight feeling Reborn is going to make it happen nevertheless.

"Why the long face Tsuna?" A cheery voice asked.

"Tenth, are you feeling okay?" Another voice asked.

Tsuna looked up weakly to see his two guardians approaching him. He greet them back saying that he's doing fine with a nonchalant tone. Yamamoto settled by the brunet's left while Gokudera went after the right. The Rain guardian wrapped his arm around his younger friend's shoulder like he normally does and smile. The Storm guardian started to growl aloud from the action. They do this every day. Today wouldn't be any different. Tsuna continued on resting his head on his desk while his closest friends have a one-sided argument about him. They're so lively during the day. Then again, they're not the ones training with Reborn. He could still feel the bruise on his feet after clumsily dropping a hundred ton rock on it.

"Hey Tsuna, did you decide what you're going to be in the future?"

"A-Ah, not yet…"

"Of course Tenth is going to inherit the Vongola name and the Mafia."

"Really…? That's a great idea since Tsuna is good at the Mafia game."

'_Don't decide that on your own!'_ Tsuna thought loudly.

Tsuna weakly ask if he could see his guardians' papers to see what they wanted to be in the future. The brunet didn't say much but you can see his shocked expression as he stares at Gokudera's paper. The bomber smiled shyly as he scratched his neck, saying that it's nothing out of the sort. The younger male always knew that the Storm guardian wanted to be his right-hand man in the future. And he had the tendency of proclaiming himself as one every day. And he doubt that he will stop doing so in the future. On the paper, it said: _To becoming Tenth's right-hand man. Blow up anyone that gets in my way and Tenth's way_. On the side of it, two dynamites cross each other forming an 'X'. And the brunet can see that it's lit.

"I'm going to work hard to be your right-hand Tenth! I'll always be by your side!" Gokudera declared.

"Uh, w-work hard then, Gokudera-kun…?" Tsuna motivated awkwardly.

"So you guys are going for something like the Mafia game? Cool! Maybe I should too." Yamamoto smiled.

"Of course I am! Whatever road Tenth takes, I'll follow."

'_They're doing it again!'_ Tsuna thought.

Yamamoto and Gokudera engage their own conversation. Tsuna ignores it and looks at the Rain guardian's paper. He raised a puzzled brow. There was nothing on it except for his name. It was completely blank. The brunet flipped it over to see if there was anything on the back of it. Nothing on the other side either. This is strange. Tsuna recalled Yamamoto saying that he wanted to become a professional baseball player and take over his father's sushi restaurant. But none of that was on it. He looked at the taller male, who is laughing right now, and frowns sheepishly. He remember when he and the others went to the future, he was already a baseball player and joined the Mafia like everyone else.

"Yamamoto, how come your paper is blank? I thought you already know what you want to do."

"Oh, that? I thought I should put more thought into it before writing." Yamamoto explained.

"Maybe you should consider sticking with baseball. A Baseball Idiot playing baseball." Gokudera said.

"Aw, but I want to be with Tsuna too. Are you thinking of keeping Tsuna all for yourself and monopolize him?"

"Idiot, why would I do that?" Gokudera shouted.

Yamamoto only laughed at his comment as Gokudera's cheeks became bright red. Tsuna soon found himself doing the same at the comment. It's been a while since he heard someone say something that is considered romantic and him together. And it's rare to hear it from Yamamoto also. That's probably why it had a huge effect on him. That and there's a slight chance Tsuna has a small crush on the baseball player. It was six months ago when he found out. He can remember every detail of that day. Tsuna thought that he should give up his crush for Kyoko since she and him wouldn't get together any time soon. They were in class that day. He was with Gokudera at the time. And Yamamoto was talking with his baseball mates.

It was a free period that time since the teacher had a lot of stuff to do. Yamamoto and Gokudera were approaching him so they could hang out. But a baseball mate of the Rain guardian wanted to have him hang with him. So Tsuna was talking with his Storm guardian. It wasn't his intentions but he overheard their conversation. They were talking about who they like out of the entire school. And his teammates were trying to get Yamamoto to confess who he likes. There were a lot of girls that confessed to him that he could go out with. However, he rejects them all. They thought it was because he had someone he liked. And they were right. He can remember every word they have said.

"_So, who's the lucky girl?"_ One of his teammates asked.

"_I can't really say. I mostly love baseball."_ Yamamoto answered.

"_I told you guys that he's obsessed with it. Okay, who do you like hanging out most?"_ Another asked.

"_Oh, that's easy to answer! It's Tsuna of course."_

"_Wow, without any hesitation too. Maybe you're in love with him."_ The third male said.

"_Ah, I never said that! I thought we were talking about who I like hanging out with."_

"_Look! He's blushing!"_ The first one answered.

Since that day, Yamamoto's baseball teammates would tease him and the brunet whenever they see them together. However, it only last for three months. It could have been longer but an upset baseball ace is not going to bring home the winning trophy. And a certain bomber was irritated with their constant teasing at the brunet. So, for their winning streak and lives, they stopped. But Tsuna never once complained about it since he didn't really mind. Gokudera would threaten them or the class that he'll blow them up if they didn't stop. And Yamamoto would embarrassingly deny the entire thing. If he denied any longer, the class would have asked why he wouldn't like Tsuna. And that will lead to a different ending.

"But I thought you were going to be a baseball player and take over the family restaurant." Tsuna said.

"That's true but I want to have more options available. Or at least think over some things…"

"As long as he doesn't become the right-hand man, I don't care." Gokudera stated.

"Oh, maybe I should go for that. I'm sure Tsuna will agree."

"The hell if I let you become the right-hand man!"

Yamamoto continued laughing as Gokudera shouted very colorful vocabulary out in the open. And Tsuna could spot some of the other classmates were looking at them weirdly. The brunet sat up on his chair as he awkwardly tries to calm down the bombing Storm guardian. He immediately simmered down under Tsuna's orders. Yamamoto clapped in awe at how the brunet can easily handle the bomber. It was not that he couldn't do so before. But it was still impressive to watch nevertheless. Gokudera mumbled darkly under his breath saying he'll get the Rain guardian later and that he's lucky for now. Tsuna smiles sheepishly. And to think, this guy is going to be his right-hand man…

"So Tsuna, what are you plan on becoming?" Yamamoto asked.

"Becoming the Vongola boss seems to be my only choice. But other than that, I don't know."

"How about becoming my wife?" Yamamoto joked.

"Don't say weird stuff to the Tenth Baseball Idiot!" Gokudera shouted.

Yamamoto apologized with a smile as he scratched the back of his head. Gokudera sighed angrily stating that it's impossible since the brunet is not a female. That's just logic until the Vongola says something otherwise. Tsuna's blush turned redder as it reached his ears. That was something he didn't expect the Rain guardian to say. The chattering died down as the bell rung once again to announce that class is in session. The two guardians went back to their seats, leaving the brunet to his thoughts. Tsuna is still pondering on Yamamoto's question. Is it wrong that he was going to say yes?

–

Class ended and the three boys are up on the roof for lunch. They were having their typical talk about random subject. Gokudera was getting too involved in the conversation that he stood up and made body gestures to proof his point. Tsuna was smiling sheepishly as he tried to calm the Storm guardian down again. Yamamoto was sitting back laughing while holding a small carton of milk. They were having their usual fun when Ryohei burst through the door that led to the roof. He was leaning down, holding himself up with his hands on his knees. And you could tell from the heavy breathing.

"Octopus Head… where is Octopus Head to the extreme?" He asked between pants.

"Turf Top…? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Big brother, are you okay? You're out of breath."

"I… Ran… To… The… Extreme!"

The Sun guardian got a chance to catch his breath under Tsuna's orders. When he did, he returned back to his 'extreme' self. Gokudera then ordered what the boxer wanted grumpily. Ryohei soon explained that Reborn was here in the school looking for the bomber. Instead of getting him personally, he got Ryohei to do it with great enthusiasm. He knew where Gokudera might be but forgot when he started running. So, until this point, he was looking through every class from every floor for the bomber. Tsuna blinked as the information process into his head. So, Reborn is here? And he's looking for Gokudera? Why does he need to get Ryohei to do it since he already knew where they are? Or have at least guessed where.

"Reborn-san is looking for me? I'm so honored."

"He's in your classroom to the extreme!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go Turf Head!"

"What did you call me?" Ryohei shouted.

Gokudera ran off with Ryohei furiously chasing after him. It's actually a funny sight since they were yelling at each other like crazy. Tsuna and Yamamoto were left behind while the other two ran off to see Reborn. They didn't say anything. They were just standing there, blinking. There was an eerie silence. The brunet awkwardly suggest for them to go back and continue what they were doing before. Yamamoto agreed. They went back to sitting near the end of the roof with a metal fence attached to it. After the 'Yamamoto Incident', the school thought it would be a good idea to replace it with newer ones. That way, it'll prevent something like that from happening again.

"The kid must be really busy." Yamamoto comment.

"I guess so…" Tsuna agreed.

"I heard you're still training with him. How is that going?"

"Good, good… He's less pushy and crazy than normal."

Yamamoto laughed as he said he could relate to it. And one point, he did train with the Spartan tutor before. And the brunet couldn't believe that he made it through alive and sane. He sure wouldn't. But that's an everyday sort of thing so he's used to it. The laughter died down and silence kicked in. Tsuna was messing around with his empty lunchbox he finished earlier. The Rain guardian would stare at the carton of milk before looking at the younger male. When they both got something to say, they turn quiet when they face each other with open mouths. The two looked away. Tsuna was thinking that if he doesn't say anything, it'll just keep on going like this. He thought he could be a bit daring.

"Yamamoto… About earlier in class…" Tsuna started.

"Oh, that? Sorry about that. Just forget about it…"

"I wouldn't mind… Being your wife. You would make a great husband."

Yamamoto stared at the brunet, shocked. Tsuna was messing with the hem of his shirt. Maybe that was a too daring. The brunet just watch his hands fumble around with his shirt as if it was interesting. The Rain guardian sighed and smiles. He placed his own hand on top of Tsuna's. The younger male looked up to him, shocked. Yamamoto didn't notice how bright those chocolate brown eyes were till now. They didn't say a single word. They let allowed their unspoken feeling speak for them. Yamamoto held Tsuna hand and brought it up to his lips. He kissed it and smiled.

"I'll take that as a love confession Tsuna."

–

Yamamoto was sitting alone in the classroom. Through the window, it was easy to tell that the sun was setting. The Rain guardian stayed behind. Since he still hasn't finished his career paper, he has to do it. The taller male had some of his original plans listed on it. He was humming silently in the empty room for more possible ideas. After the confession, he and Tsuna agreed to keep it a secret till the time is right. For now, they'll express their affection to each other whenever they are alone. Yamamoto laughed lightly as he wrote something else on that paper. He nods to himself after looking at it the last time. The sound of knocking caught his attention. Tsuna was standing by the door.

"Yamamoto, are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah, I have to do one more thing. Well, two more."

Yamamoto walked over to the teacher's desk and settled the paper there. He walks over to the brunet and kisses him on the cheeks. Tsuna blushed. The two held hands as they exit from the school. The brunet later asked what he wrote on the paper that took him so long. The Rain guardian hummed in thought. He was debating whether or not to tell. He looks down to his lover's chocolate brown eyes. He said that it's a secret for the time being. And he'll tell only when he accomplished it. Tsuna pouted. He wanted to know. He shrugged his shoulders, sighing. He'll figure it out eventually in the future.

**Name:** Yamamoto, Takeshi

**Age:** 17

**Career Path:**

Professional Baseball Player

Sushi Restaurant Owner

Tsuna's Future Husband

–

That's the end of it. Thanks for reading. I'm starting on _My Little Family_ so I can end it soon. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience. If I could, I would write every single day. But that's not how the world works. Anyways, I want to dedicate this story to KHFFMEE – 8027 as a late birthday present. I'm sorry that it's a bit late. Happy belated birthday and congrats again!


End file.
